Celina Hadziuk
Celina Hadziuk, Hadziukowa (Dorota Nowakowska) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Żona Tadeusza, z którym stanowią bezdzietne małżeństwo. Hadziukowa, początkowo zahukana i niepewna siebie, przemienia się w wilkowyjską kobietę biznesu pod wpływem sukcesu jej firmy Chevre Polonaise. Celina staje się bardzo zaradna i przedsiębiorcza, ale pomimo zastrzyku pieniędzy pozostaje skromna i życzliwa innym. Gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, potrafi być stanowcza i twarda. Z jej przyjaźni z Więcławską i Solejukową rodzi się spółka handlowa pod nazwą Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company Sp. Z.O.O. Przed akcją serialu Niewiele da się powiedzieć o przeszłości Hadziukowej. Prawdopodobnie jest rdzenną mieszkanką Wilkowyj. Wiadomo, że ma wykształcenie średnie (zdaną maturę) oraz ukończony kurs kosmetyczny. Od dziecka uwielbia czytać książki, jej niezrealizowanym marzeniem są studia na kierunku filologia polskaodc. 118 Kto tu rządzi. Nie zostało podane, w jakim wieku wzięła ślub z Tadeuszem i z jakich powodów małżeństwo nie ma dzieci. Kwestią sporną jest, czy Celina hodowała kozy przed rozpoczęciem serialu - sama zainteresowana wspomina, że od zawsze do kóz ją ciągnęło, ale nigdy nie mówi o tym, że wcześniej już jakieś posiadała. Jej mąż opowiadał kolegom z Ławeczki, że w zamierzchłych czasach miał on w gospodarstwie kozy, ale nie precyzuje, czy te zwierzęta należały do jego rodziców, czy do jego żony. Seria 1 thumb Zarabia na życie jako miejscowa kosmetyczka, ale zapotrzebowanie na jej usługi jest znikome. Gdy dowiaduje się od Wójtowej o plotce o założeniu przez Lucy hodowli kóz, wpada na ciekawy pomysł. Idzie do zielarki, by ta wywróżyła jej, czy kozi biznes się powiedzie. Dla pewności pyta jeszcze o radę Lucy, a Klaudia układa jej biznesplan oraz występuje o przyznanie kredytu na zwierzęta. Kilka dni później do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża ciężarówka pełna kóz, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich mieszkańców. Zakłada firmę Wilkowyje Cheese. Zatrudnia męża jako ochroniarza zwierząt. Ten na początku, chce ją zostawić i wyjeżdża do Radzynia. Szybko jednak wraca i posłuszny żonie, spełnia jej wymagania. Razem z Solejukową uwalnia porwaną przez Hadziuka i Solejuka Lucy. Seria 2 Na otwarciu Uniwersytetu Ludowego dowiaduje się o planach Solejukowej, która chce założyć firmę produkującą pierogi. Razem z nią wybiera się do Country Clubu, gdzie omawiają szczegóły nowego biznesu. Pożycza kobiecie 100 zł i daje jej swoją starą lodówkę na towar. Poziom życia Hadziukowej od założenia serowego biznesu diametralnie się podwyższył. Dostaje zamówienia na sery z samej Francji. Korzystając z możliwości prosi biskupa Sądeckiego, by pobłogosławił kawałek koziego sera, który ma wysłać na konkurs do Francji. Seria 3 thumb Tomasz Witebski, który po kuracji u Babki Zielarki stał się odmienionym człowiekiem, zaprasza ją - jako pierwszą - na radiowy wywiad z cyklu "Tajemnice kobiecej duszy". Wywiad ten przeradza się w chwilowy romans. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym jej mąż, chce zabić sprawcę, ale nie znajduje go. Po jakimś czasie Hadziuk wraca do niej odmieniony - dzięki rozmowie z Witebskim zrozumiał, że zdrada spowodowana była zaniedbaniem małżeństwa z jego strony. Przeprasza żonę za swoje zaniedbania i postanawia się zmienić na lepsze. Hadziukowa wybacza mężowi jego niedoskonałości, a następnie zmusza go, by ślubował powstrzymanie się od picia alkoholu przez tydzień. Seria 4 thumb Hadziukowa ma problemy finansowe. Prosi Więcławską o pożyczkę, ale ta wpada na inny pomysł - założenie wraz z nią oraz Solejukową spółki produkującej ser i pierogi, pod nazwą Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company. Pomimo początkowych trudności, między innymi z mafią, firma daje sobie radę i odnosi sukces finansowy. Seria 5 thumb Hadziukowa jest już dobrze znana w europejskiej branży serowej. Dostaje nawet medal za jakość swoich wyrobów. Sukces ma jednak negatywne skutki - podczas jednego ze spotkań spółki dochodzi między nią a Solejukową (która również odniosła międzynarodowy sukces, dzięki książce o pierogach) i Więcławską do kłótni. Oznacza ona koniec działalności firmy. Kiedy Wioletka prosi skłócone kobiety o pomoc w założeniu domu weselnego, panie godzą się. Jest wściekła na męża, gdy ten potajemnie zabiera jej pieniądze w celu nabycia działki, która rzekomo miała zostać wykupiona przez Amerykanów pod bazę wojskową. Pewnego dnia Hadziukowa, jako ceniona za granicą specjalistka od serów, zaprasza na uroczystą kolację delegację złożoną z ważnych osobistości z branży. Jej mąż, choć niechętny temu, musi w niej uczestniczyć. Przed kolacją uczy go podstawowych zasad savoir-vivre'u, jednak nieskutecznie - Hadziuk nie tylko nie umie się zachować przy stole, ale również, gdy zostaje przez żonę poproszony o przyniesienie butelki wina, potajemnie upija się wódką. Zakłada się z gościem - holenderskim ekspertem od serów - że z zamkniętymi oczami rozpozna każdy gatunek sera. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Tadeusz wygrywa zakład, a Holender musi za karę wypić butelkę Mamrota. Celina wraz z mężem bardzo cieszy się z pozytywnego rozstrzygnięcia zakładu. Seria 6 thumb|Hadziukowa z Babką thumb|W poszukiwaniu sklepu Hadziukowa dalej z koleżankami prowadzi dom weselny. Postanawiają zwolnić profesjonalną ochronę i zatrudnić swoich mężów i Stacha Japycza. Jednak jak się potem okazuje, bywalcy ławeczki nie spełnili oczekiwań kobiet. Kiedy Hadziuk wykrywa u siebie tajemniczą chorobę, Celina jest zrozpaczona. Kieruje go do Babki, jednak zielarka nie jest w stanie pomóc choremu Hadziukowi i posyła go do lekarza. Hadziukowa bojąc się o męża, który tylko przesiaduje na ławeczce przed sklepem, postanawia zaprowadzić go na siłę do doktora, pomagają jej w tym koledzy Hadziuka. Słysząc audycję w radiu, postanawia ufundować stypendium dzieciom z domu dziecka. Na miejscu postanawia ufundować stypendium wszystkim dzieciom na liście, ponieważ nie potrafi wybrać konkretnego dziecka. Poprzez hojność wraz z małżonkiem popadają w kryzys finansowy. Zrozpaczona Celina szuka pomocy w postaci Więcławskiego. On zgadza się jej pomóc, ale pod warunkiem, że ona namówi jego żonę na wspólny wyjazd kobiet na urlop. Seria 7 Wioletka prosi Hadziukową, Więcławską i Solejukową o pomoc w prowadzeniu restauracji, ponieważ sama sobie nie radzi. Kobiety się zgadzają. Postanawiają zmienić knajpę w ekskluzywną restaurację. Niestety, ich wizja ekskluzywnej restauracji nie pokrywa się z potrzebami lokalnych smakoszy, głównie prostych trunków i pierogów. Seria 8 Kiedy robiąc zakupy w sklepie słyszy w radiu audycję, która prowadzona jest przez pijanych Ławeczkowiczów, razem z Jolą wpadają do studia i siła kończą pijacką audycję. Kiedy razem z Solejukową widzi pozytywne efekty terapii małżeńskiej Więcławskich, postanawia, że również uda się na taką terapię z mężem. Nie jest to jednak takie proste, ponieważ Tadeusz nie ma zamiaru iść na żadną terapię. Hadziuk i Solejuk nękani przez żony, postanawiają pójść na ugodę i udać się na terapię, lecz tylko razem, ponieważ nie będą osobno robić z siebie pośmiewiska. Terapia przybiera dość nieoczekiwany obrót, kiedy Hadziukowa wprowadza się do Solejukowej, a Solejuk do Hadziuka. Po pewnym czasie zarówno Celina jak i Kazimiera mają dość i chcą zakończyć "terapię", a ich decyzja zostaje przyśpieszona po tym, jak Więcławska informuje Hadziukową o bałaganie, jaki uczynili w domu ich mężowie. Obie ze wściekłością w oczach i żądzą zemsty biegną do domu Hadziuków, jednak panowie w ostatniej chwili zdążyli się wymknąć. Znikają bez śladu, a na Celinę i Kazimierę pada podejrzenie o morderstwo. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Solejuk z Hadziukiem ukryli się w starej bimbrowni. Uczęszcza na próby chóru założonego przez Wezółową, a następnie występuje podczas uroczystej mszy świętej z udziałem biskupa Sądeckiego. Hadziukowa popada w krótkotrwały konflikt z Więcławską i Solejukową po tym, jak chce kupić dworek. Panie godzą się podczas wspólnej akcji wilkowyjan mającej na celu zatrzymanie Amerykanki. Seria 9 Ranczo Wilkowyje Razem z Solejukową podgląda Louisa, który uprawia jogging. Obie panie są zachwycone Amerykaninem. Gdy Solejukowa zwierza się jej, a także Więcławskiej i Wezółowej, że mąż ją zaniedbuje, ta ostatnia wpada na pomysł, żeby odmienić jej wizerunek poprzez zabiegi kosmetyczne i nowy ubiór. Hadziukowa, która z zawodu jest kosmetyczką, przeprowadza zabieg. W efekcie Solejukowa zostaje odmieniona nie do poznania. Cytaty *'"Te twoje dzieci... wszystkie jak z Peweksu"' - do Solejukowej *'"Z tobą Hadziuk to rozmowa jak ze związkiem zawodowym"' - o Hadziuku *'"Ty więcej współżycia z ławką pod sklepem miałeś niż ze mną!"' - do męża *'"Francja to jest kraj, gdzie wszystkie sery zostały wymyślone"' - do Solejukowej *'"Dajcie spokój dziewczyny ja się do niego nie dotknę"' - do kobiet na plebanii o Czerepachu *'"Pani Lucy pani to naprawdę lubi trudne wyzwania"' - do Lucy o Solejukowej *'"Jakim cudem aż tyle? bo nie gniewaj się Solejukowa, ale Claudia Schiffer to ty tak całkiem nie jesteś"' - do Solejukowej *'"Na Solejuka mnie wymienił, dziada paskudnego i jeszcze zadowolony"' - Hadziukowa o Hadziuku *'"Jakby ta ewolucja w tej Ameryce to dalej poszła, czy co..."' - na widok Louisa (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Ciekawostki *W odcinku 8 Kozy ofiarne Halina Kozioł w rozmowie ze swoim mężem stwierdza, że jedyną osobą, która hodowała we wsi kozę, była Hadziukowa. Zwierzę to miało być trzymane ze względu na chore na płuca dziecko, zgodnie z zaleceniami babki zielarki. Ponieważ Hadziukowie są ponad wszelką wątpliwość małżeństwem bezdzietnym, jest to ewidentny błąd w scenariuszu. Jedynymi wyjaśnieniami tej wpadki byłyby następujące możliwości: ** wójtowa mogła opowiadać o Hadziukowej - matce Tadeusza Hadziuka (Ławeczkowicz opowiadał kolegom, że w zamierzchłych czasach miał w gospodarstwie kozy, jednak nie precyzuje, do kogo należały - czy do jego rodziców, czy do jego żony Celiny) **w Wilkowyjach mieszka inna kobieta o nazwisku Hadziuk i to ją ma na myśli Halina Relacje z innymi postaciami Celina jest żoną Tadeusza, z którym tworzy wieloletnie, bezdzietne małżeństwo. Bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Więcławską i Solejukową. Pozytywne relacje utrzymuje również - między innymi - z Wioletką, Andrzejem Więcławskim czy Jolą Pietrek. Hadziukowa darzy wielkim szacunkiem Lucy, babkę zielarkę oraz księży, a w szczególności proboszcza Kozioła. Celinę łączył przelotny romans z Tomaszem Witebskim. Po jego zakończeniu bohaterowie pozostali w dobrych kontaktach. Jej mąż - Tadeusz - miał według wszelkich przesłanek w zamierzchłych czasach romans z Kazimierą Solejuk i prawdopodobnie jest ojcem jednego z jej dzieci, jednak Hadziukowa nic o tym nie wie. Zobacz też Postacie *Tadeusz Hadziuk *Kazimiera Solejuk *Krystyna Więcławska Inne *Chevre Polonaise *Wilkowyje Cheese *Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company Sp. Z.O.O. *Kozi ser Hadziukowej Przypisy Hadziuk Celina Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem średnim